SJ & Indomie Yewook
by WindSkyCouple
Summary: Yap! akhirnya dipost juga ff sj and indomie Yewook so, rnr chingu :D


SJ&Indomie (Yewook Ver)

Cast:

-Kim Ryeowook

-Kim Jongwoon

Genre: Temukan sendiri!

Rating: T

Pair: Yewook

Warning: Yaoi, BL, OOC, Gaje, Typos-_-

Huft! akhirnya jadi juga yang Yewook :D berarti author tinggal bikin yang KangTeuk, Hanchul, Zhoury sama Sibum yah! Yee ^^

.

.

If You Didn't Like YAOI, Don't Read This Fanfiction, and You Can Leave This Page!

.

.

Dipagi yang cerah ini, jalan terasa lengang entah kenapa, burung-burung berterbangan dengan riangnya, sampai terjadinya bencana teriakkan melengking yang berasal dari mulut seorang Kim Ryeowook yang menyebabkan para burung tersebut harus cepat-cepat pergi dari situ kalo masih mau idup. Kim Ryeowook tadi tinggal di sebuah dorm yang didepannya tertulis 'SUPER JUNIOR'. Kalian mau tau kenapa ntu anak tereak? Ternyata oh ternyata, dia tereak gara2 si hyung babo dan berkepala besar*author dicekek clouds* juga ganteng dan suaranya bagus dan sangat disayanginya itu tidak mau bangun. Akhirnya dia tereak deh-_-*loh*

"SUNGIE HYUNGGG!" tereak Ryewook atau Wookie membuat Yesung terlonjak kaget dan saking kagetnya dia sampe loncat dan akhirnya jatuh ke lantai. Yesung pun mengusap-usap punggungnya yang baru saja mencium lantai dengan mesranya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yesung dengan tampang sangaaattt polos *author nosebleeds/* *heh aku bukan clouds #author getok2 kepala #abaikan-_-*

"Tauk ah!" kata Ryeowook kesal seraya berjalan meninggalkan Yesung yang menatapnya dengan tatapan –lagi-PMS-yah-. *Yang pasti pada tau Wookie mau kemana :D*

Satu Tujuannya, Dapur

Saat melihat persediaan kosong, iapun pergi belanja ke supermarket.

SKIP TIME

Sepulang dari belanja, iapun memasak ramen yang baru saja ia beli. Namun ini beda, ini namanya Indomie rasa Kaldu Ayam*mie yang ada bumbunya sama minyak*. Wookie hanya memasak satu dikarenakan semua member kecuali dirinya dan Yesung masih berada dialam mimpi *yah paling bagi si seme mimpinya lagi melakukan 'this and that' dengan sang uke, sedangkan bagi para uke saya kurang tahu-_-*. Saat selesai, iapun menuangkan mienya ke mangkuk yang sudah ada bumbu+minyak yang sudah disediakan dari pabriknya, dan iapun membawanya kemeja makan. Saat ia baru menyendokkan satu suap mie ke mulutnya, ia merasa ada yang menggelitik kakinya.

Setan? Gak mungkin bro

Member lain? Tambah gak mungkin

Saat Wookie melihat kebawah, ternyata ada Ddangkoma di kakinya. Ia pun mengangkat peliharaan kesayangan si Yesung*si ddangkoma anggap aja masih kecil ukurannya* dan berkata,

"Ddangkoma mau?" tanyanya seraya menyodorkan satu helai mie ke Ddangkoma, dan si Ddangkoma pun memakannya.

"Uwaaa.. kamu pinter deh, gak kayak majikannya dodol*author dirajam clouds*" kata Wookie seraya mengetuk-ketuk cangkang Ddangkoma sebelum menurunkannya dan melanjutkan makan mienya yang tertunda.

Namun, saat ia baru nyendok 2 suap, ada lagi yang menggelitik kakinya. Saat Wookie melihat kebawah, ada Ddangkoming di kakinya. Iapun mengangkat Ddangkoming dan meletakkannya di meja. Sepertinya Wookie lagi males ngurusin kura-kura, jadi dia nikmatin aja makannya. Akhirnya, si Kkoming dateng dan jilat-jilatin kaki Ryeowook. Wookie yang ngerasa risih akhirnya menggendong Kkoming dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya. Saat dia lagi enak-enak makan, tiba-tiba ada lagi yang dateng. Sekarang malah nyundul-nyundul kepalanya ke kaki Wookie. Yah, karena si Wookie keganggu, diapun ngelemparin ntu orang *kayaknya gak mungkin anjing atau kura2* pake garpu.

"Aww! Wookie! Kok aku dilempar garpu." Kata Yesung -yang ternyata orang yang tadi- sambil ngusap-usap kepalanya yang baru aja dapet ciuman mesra dari si garpu.

Wookie langsung nengok dan berkata,"Sukurin!" katanya datar.

Yesung yang menyadari Wookie ngambek, diapun duduk dikursi dan memandangi Wookie yang lagi makan. Wookie yang risih pun berkata,

"Ngapain sih Hyung liatin aku? Mau?" tanya Wookie seraya nunjuk mie indomienya. Sedangkan Yesung hanya mengangguk.

"Bikin sono!" perintah Wookie. Sedangkan Yesung hanya menggeleng. Wookie hanya bisa berdecak kesal dan melanjutkan makannya. Saat ia baru mau memasukkan sesendok mie ke mulutnya*baru ngambil ya* tiba-tiba si Yesung ngambil ntu garpu dan memakannya. Sontak muka Wookie memerah karena itu artinya mereka ciuman gak langsung.

Yesung yang ngeliat hal tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum evil.

"Waeyo, Wookie?" tanya Yesung usil. Sedangkan Wookie hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Yesung pun mengambil mie dari mangkuk Wookie dengan garpu dan menyodorkannya ke depan muka Wookie membuat Wookie menatap Yesung dengan tatapan -apa-maksudnya-ini-.

"Makan nih.. Aaa!" kata Yesung. Wookie pun hanya nurut aja dengan membuka mulutnya dan memakan mie yang ada digarpu itu.

"Enak?" tanya Yesung seraya tersenyum.

"Kalo gak enak, gak mungkin dimakan." Kata Wookie. Sedangkan Yesung hanya tertawa pelan. Setelah itu mereka menghabiskan mienya dengan saling suap-suapan.

END~

Yah, ending dengan tidak enaknya-_- yap, sekarang saya minta review yah bagi yang udah baca :D


End file.
